memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Archduk3/Archive 12
Template:Featured, new parameter I guess you have a better overview about which FAs have been "reconfirmed" so far, so I'm putting this here. Perhaps you can add the new parameter where appropriate, or at least let me know which articles need it: I updated Template:Featured with a new parameter "reconf", to be used in cases where the FA status of an article has been reconfirmed. I think it is good to know when reading the FA note that an article has "survived" such nomination more than once already. -- Cid Highwind 13:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :See here for what I was writing while you were writing this. :) - 13:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Image discussion I'm not sure what I did to earn a dose of unnecessary vulgar language from you, as your points could have been made quite successfully without it. It's not what I've come to expect from you and in a lot of ways seems out of character. I don't really seek a response from you but I wanted to express that.--31dot 02:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :None of what I've said ain this "discussion" is directed at anybody personally other than Cid, who I think frames discussions, and then participates in then in a way that stifles open debate unfairly. I think he abuses the system, and I think he's been doing it for years and only gets away with it because of his position. If swearing, name calling, appealing to, or presenting as the only options, the most extreme examples, belittling others, dismissing valid suggestions out of hand, refusing to get the point, and fervently supporting unwritten policies right up to the point they might apply to him is how he wants to do things around here, I'm going to be giving him nothing but the same from now on. I've gone out of my way to keep thing professional, if not friendly, between us, and he's done jack shit in return, so I don't own him any courtesies or favors, and I'll be giving him none. I appreciate your concern, and I'm sorry if I've offended you, but I honestly believe that Cid, and other like him (including myself), need to be checked quickly when these kind of self-serving underhanded "tricks" are attempted. - 13:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::And I'm not sure what's to gain from being insulting and suchnot. Especially since you well know the MA rules on that kind of thing, so I don't feel that I need to reiterate them or point you in the right direction. ::I'd appreciate it if you'd do a couple of things now: ::a) stop acting like that ::b) consider stepping back from interacting with Cid until you no longer feel the need to act like that again. ::Thanks. -- sulfur 14:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I intend to limit my interactions with Cid, but I don't intend to let him reverse years of policy decisions, most of which he was here for and I wasn't, without complaint. What he is trying to do here is wrong, and needs to be opposed. - 15:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::There are ways to do that without being insulting. Try to use those methods instead. -- sulfur 15:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, tell Cid that as well, since these are all things he does to no end it seems. - 15:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you want, I can provide links and detailed reasons for every single one of my statements, cause I can tell Cid exactly where he stands in this shit, and that is covered in it. - 15:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Private contact options Archduk3, is there a way to contact admins outside of a public forum? Sometimes I have things I want to take "offline" with the admins and sometimes I have things to ask which are so stupid and trivial that they really don't deserve to waste public attention :-) I've looked around for this, but haven't found it... so I figured I'd just ask. Thanks!! IGaveUpCrackForThis 05:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to chime in, but there should be an "email this user" link in the toolbox on the left of the screen when you are on their usertalk page or user page(when you are using the Monobook skin, if you are using the other skin I'm not sure where it is)--31dot 11:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know where that link is either in the default skin, but you could also use the IRC chat room. Not everyone in there is going to be an admin, and it is public, but at least someone who can help you should be lucking around. - 13:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) 148.63.229.146 I was just wondering why you posted a canon warning on 148.63.229.146's page today, as that IP hasn't edited since the 15th.--31dot 12:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :That user created a page that AD3 deleted. -- sulfur 12:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah- that would do it. :) Didn't check that far. --31dot 12:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC)